1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry. More particularly, this invention pertains to jewelry that includes rotatable elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Women's jewelry, incuding rings, while often a considerable expense to the buyer, rarely permits "wearer participation". That is, the wearer generally cannot share in the creation of the item. Further, prior art jewelry is usually inert in the sense that ornamental designs rarely, if ever, incorporate mobile elements that might otherwise enhance both the wearer's appearance and enjoyment.